


A Chance Encounter (RP with HijinCybrin)

by rockysavannah098



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arroto, Belching, Binging, Burp muscle, Burping, Burps, Eating, Eating Food, F/M, Muscle female, Muscle woman, Musclegut, Roleplay, Roleplay Character, Roleplaying Character, belch - Freeform, belches, belching girl, binge eating, burp - Freeform, burp fetish, burp girl, burping fetish, burping girl, eating fetish, eating girl, eructation, eructo, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockysavannah098/pseuds/rockysavannah098
Summary: This is my first RP and it's from Discord with HijinCybrin/Alone. (Cybrin)#4413.





	A Chance Encounter (RP with HijinCybrin)

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

_It was 12:00 in the afternoon and Cybrin was eating at a diner close to his home which he is alone in ever since his parents died. The man was only 19 and he could hardly sleep at night knowing that he was alone in his big house. Eating a bagel, he was thinking, ''I wish I had someone to live with in my house, I'm tired of being alone..''_

(did I do something wrong?)

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

Unbeknownst to Cybrin, another patron entered the diner. She took a seat at a table next to him, and made her order. The woman noticed Cybrin and smiled, walking over to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Juliet Winters."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''O-Oh hi, I'm Cybrin nice to meet you..''  _Cybrin was rather shy around woman, he had never seen one up close since his mom._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

Juliet extended her left hand toward Cybrin. "Likewise. May I sit here? I enjoy the view."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''Sure, it's fine by me.''  
"So, how long have you been in this small town?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

"I just got here," Juliet positioned herself into the chair opposite Cybrin. "How about you?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''Since I was a baby.''  
"My parents died ever since I was 7 and I had no one to take care of me or even had a roommate..''  _He sighed sadly._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

Juliet's face softened. "I'm sorry for asking. No one likes having old wounds reopened."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''Its fine..."  
 _a tear shed from his eye._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

Juliet opened her duffel bag and fished for a box of tissues. "Here you go. Just keep the whole thing." A faint English accent peppered her voice.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

_He started sobbing and hugged the woman._  "I'm tired of being lonely...''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

Juliet gasped at the boy's action, but then returned the hug. "I'm sure you are."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

_A river of tears fell down of his face._  ''I-I'm sorry..''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

"Don't apologize." Juliet responded. "It's perfectly healthy to act like this."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''C-Could you be my roommate?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

Juliet paused for a moment, considering her response. Her line of work wasn't the safest, and she didn't want to put Cybrin in potential harm. On the other hand, he looked so downtrodden. It's not likely that he could survive much longer in his current state, plus her job left her with some cash to spare and she could use a place to stay. "Alright. We can discuss the details during lunch."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''O-Ok..''  
"Sorry if I hugged you, I'm just so clingy..''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

"It's fine, trust me." Juliet assured. "So, could you tell me about the town?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''Oh, well we have a lot of fast food places, homes to sell and buy, and so much more!''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

"That sounds interesting, especially the food." Juliet giggled while playfully twirling some strands of her mid-back-length, straight blonde hair.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''Oh you like to eat? I have a lot of food at home if you want to have it.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

"Thank you for the offer," Juliet said. "I can put put a lot away." As if on cue, her order had arrived. "In fact, it would be easy to show you."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''Hm?''  
"Show me what?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

Juliet gave a light smirk, her nostrils welcoming the aroma of chocolate chip pancakes slathered in honey, butter, and syrup and topped with whipped cream. "This." With that, she carved the fluffy flapjacks with expert precision, her fork stabbing the separated portion of the five-pancake-thick stack. Then, she brought it to her mouth, the entirety of the portion being crammed into her mouth. Once properly masticated, the flapjacks were gulped down, forming a large bulge in her throat before sinking into her stomach. "Mmm... Warm and soft, just how a pancake should be- ** _*UUURRP!*_** ” In the midst of her gushing, Juliet was ambushed by an ill-timed eructation escaping her oral orifice. After the short but loud burp ended, Juliet slapped her hand over her mouth, a crimson hue plastering her cheeks. "G-Goodness! Excuse me!"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''Wow that was amazing!''  
''How did you do that?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

"I-It's nothing special, I'm just naturally pretty gassy." She then eyed her beverage, a full glass of Popsi-Cola. "However, if you like it, I can make it better."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''I do kind of like it..''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

Juliet's eyes shifted around the rest of the diner. To her knowledge, they were the only customers in the restaurant, and the employees didn't seem to notice her gaseous outburst. "In that case," Juliet swiftly sipped her soft drink, draining the glass of a quarter of its content, and swallowed the soda. Then, she raise her right index finger for a few seconds, indicating patience. " ***** _ **BBbbbhhhHHHOOOooouuuUUURRRrrrPPPppp!***_ " Her new belch endured for five seconds, beginning as a deep roar before quickly oscillating in tone, and finally finishing on a quiet whisper. "Let's have some fun." Juliet childishly chuckled.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''What do you mean by that?" _Blushed and surprised of how loud her belches are_

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

The flustered look on Cybrin's face got a silent laugh out of Juliet. "I mean, if I'm going to burp like a pig, then I might as well eat like one too." She sliced off another piece of her pancakes, this one much larger than the previous, and shoveled it into her maw. The chunk was large enough to puff out her cheeks like a chipmunk, and was barely manducated before getting gulped down her esophagus.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''Whoa, cool!''  
"You can stay at my house as much as you like.''

''I need someone like you. ^^''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

"I'll take you up on that offer." Juliet stated before proceed to go to town on her lunch. Slice after slice of spongy flapjack found its way into her abdomen, before being submerged by a cascade of carbonated drink. The feast was interspersed with beastly belches from the blonde beauty, each lip-rippling eructation spewing foul fumes that forced the workers to turn on a fan so as to disperse them. Once the glass had been emptied and the plate licked clean, Juliet rubbed her slightly distended stomach and conveyed her satisfaction with a final burp that threatened to crack the glass in the windows. "That was great! So, do you want to show me around town?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/06/2018

''I don't know I'm tired...''  _Cybrin would fall down, sleeping peacefully_

_Cybrin was the type to sleep everyday after a few hours._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/06/2018

"Oh, man. Guess my fumes were a bit much much for the little guy." Juliet mused, unaware of the real reason Cybrin was unconscious. She grabbed her things and left the diner, leaving enough cash to pay for both their meals.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

_Cybrin woken up, confused on where he was_  "Wha-? Where am I?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

Juliet entered the room, holding a tray with sandwiches. "You fell unconscious at the diner, so I brought you my hotel room."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Oh, how?''

''How did I get unconscious?"

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"I thought it was because my gas made you queasy." Juliet answered, placing the tray on a bed adjacent to the bed that Cybrin was resting in.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''No, I think I was just tired.''  
"I love your gassy talent.''

_He smiled at her._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

Juliet smiled back with a blush. "Thanks. * _urp*_  Oh, apparently I still have a little wind." She gestured toward the sandwiches. "So, do you want some dinner?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Sure, what are in them?''  _Blushed as well._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"Just ham and cheese." Juliet nervously chuckled. "I'm not the best cook. Are you lactose intolerant or vegetarian by any chance?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Nope.'' He chuckled.  
''When's dinner?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"Um, this is dinner. It's 5:00 PM" Juliet answered as she grabbed a sandwich and a can of soda.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Oh! Hehe...I'm dumb.''

_He took a bit of the sandwich with a taste of delight._

''This is amazing!''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"Thank you." Juliet replied, chugging her Popsi-Cola. "So, do you want to spend the night here? Then tomorrow, you could show me around... what's this town called again?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Sure, could I sleep with you?" ''And it's called Longville.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"Yes, and thank you."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''No problem.''

After they are finished eating.

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"So what's this city like?" Juliet asked.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''It's good, but there are some mean people here though.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"That's a shame." Juliet glowered. "I'm sure that it'll pass, though."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Mhm.'' "How are you feeling?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"I feel fine." Juliet dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Do you want to play a game?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Nah, I think I'll take a short nap.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"Alright." Juliet decided to leave Cybrin in peace, belching up the gas from her dinner as she shut the door.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

_Blushes and goes to sleep peacefully._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"I wonder if he's awake yet." Juliet returned after a few hours and opened the door.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

_Stretches out his arms._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

Juliet touched his hands. "Hi. Did you sleep well?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Mhm.'' "I heard loud noises in my sleep though.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"That was probably me." Juliet sheepishly confessed. "My belches tend to startle chaps."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Oh.'' "What time is it?"  _Scratches his head._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"10:00 PM. You tend to fall asleep rather frequently." Juliet tilted her head. "Why is that?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''I don't know really, I tend to be that way sometimes.''

''How are you?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"I'm ok." Juliet yawned. "It's pretty late through. I'm going to get some sleep, too." She got into the bed.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Same, I do feel a bit tired.''  _Hops in the bed as well._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"Good night, Cybrin." Juliet drifted to sleep, a couple meaty burps slipping past her lips without her knowledge.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

_Blushes very deeply_  "N-Night...''  _He also drifted to sleep._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

Juliet awakened with a yawn, smacking her lips and rubbing her eyes. She gazed at a wall clock which read '6:00' and then looked at Cybrin. "Still sleeping? I've seen him catching z's more often than not. Maybe he has hypersomnia." She paused, feeling some pressure built up in her chest. Thumping her fist on it several times yielded a rumbling belch. "At least this means that I can vent some gas without an audience."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Hm?" ''Did you say something...?''  _Cybrin rubbed his eyes._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"Nothing important." Juliet answered. "Hey, can you show me around town in a few hours?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Sure.''

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

(Timeskip)  
''That's all of the things we have here.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"It's great. Thanks for the tour.  ** _*MMmmUUuuuuRRrrPPppp!*_** " Juliet burped into her fist, but did little to quiet it.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Woah, what did you eat?'' ''I don't remember you eating or drinking anything.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"Actually, I skipped breakfast because I was just so excited to see this place."  Juliet shrugged. "Besides, I already told that I'm naturally gassy and if anything, I've been belching less than usual since I've gotten here."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''That's true..''  
"Why don't I show you my place? It isn't that far.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"I would love to go there." Juliet beamed, her hand wrapping around Cybrin's.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''My god you're beautiful.''  _cough_  "Anyways, we keep going straight and-''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

Juliet followed Cybrin's directions until they stopped in front of a building. "So that's it?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Yep.'' "You like it?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"It's so... big." Juliet gaped. As they entered, Juliet's stomach rumbled, prompting her to clutch it. "Uh, Cybrin, you mentioned having a lot of food yesterday at the diner. Could I help myself to some of it?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

"Sure, I have root beer, pizza, turkey, chips, etc.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

Juliet couldn't help but lick her lips at the thought of such treats. "Thanks. Can you show me where the kitchen is?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Oh, it's straight head and make a right.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"Thank you." Juliet walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pizza box and a 2-litre Root Beer bottle. Opening up the box, she saw that the food was still in one piece. "An extra large meat lovers...." She gushed, putting the slices of plates and popping them into the microwave. While waiting for the food to warm up, she  searched for cups to pour her drink in but couldn't find any. "Well, I did see several bottles of fizzy drink in his fridge. I suppose he won't mind." She sat down at the table and unscrewed the lid, tipping the bottle to her mouth and chugging its contents until a quarter of soda had been drained. " ** _*BBBHHHOOUURRRRPPPP!*_**  Pardon me!" She was sure that Cybrin would hear that lip-rippling belch despite not being in the room. "Considering how gassy I typically am, maybe I should cut back on the fizz and junk food." Then, she heard the microwave finish cooking her pizza and her belly gurgled even louder. "But, that doesn't mean that I should give it up entirely." Juliet took out the pizza and laid it on the table, steam filling her nostrils as she breathed in the aroma of melted cheese, crispy crust, and heated meat. "This is going to taste great." Juliet declared as she proceeded to gorge herself on her lunch, a symphony of eructations certain to follow suit.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''What a woman...''  _Cybrin had hearts in his eyes._

_He was getting one step closer to showing his love to her._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

''Hm?" Juliet paused her eating and turned to see Cybrin standing in the doorway. ''Did you- ** _*BBBAAAARRRPPP*_** -say something...?''

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''Oh nothing hehe...''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

Juliet smirked at him before returning to her lunch, guzzling soft drink in one instant, then chomping on pizza in the next. The only times she stopped were to free the dormant belches trapped in the pits of her paunch. One in particular was aimed at Cybrin just to see how he would react to it.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''She's so magnificent...''  _He blushed with the heart eyes again._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"I heard that." Juliet's lips coyly curled upward.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

"Eep!''  _Blushes deeper._

''Y-You did?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

" ** _*YYYYEEEESSSS!*_** " Juliet replied in the form of another booming burp, giggling at how red her friend's face had become.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''I wasn't blushing or saying all of that I-I swear!"  _His face became even more red._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/08/2018

"Cybrin, you already said that you like my burping, so there's no need to be bashful about it." She stated softly, patting the bloated belly that had once been a set of 8-pack abs. "If you want, you can rub my tummy to help me process this food and brew up some nasty belches." Her teasing tone was punctuated by yet another enormous eructation that flew into Cybrin's face.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/08/2018

''It's not just that..''  _He blushed more._  "And sure I'd be happy to...''

_He would come closer to her and rub her bloated belly._

 

* * *

 

# rockysavannah08/09/2018

"What do you mean by 'It's not just that..'?" Juliet asked before cooing at the sensation of Cybrin's hands messaging her dome of a stomach.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''Well...it's who you are that I like about you.''

_He thought in his head, ''Oh man, why did I say that...''_

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"Well, I feel- _ ***BBBEEEELLLLCCCHHH!***_ " Juliet was cut off by a crude belch that washed over Cybrin's body. "Excuse me, the same way about you."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''Y-You do?"  _His heart beats fast._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"Sure," She smiled and proceeded to keep eating.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''For real? I never had anyone that had real feelings for me.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"Well, you have me now." Juliet assured after gulping down another slice of pizza.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''I love you.''  
 _He would lean over towards her and give her the most romantic kiss._

: )

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

Juliet felt Cybrin's lips press against her cheeks. "That's sweet of you, but let's just stick to hugs, please?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''Hm? How come?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"I'm 26 years old. It would be weird if we take things too far." Juliet explained while chugging more root beer.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''Oh. But it's just a kiss and nothing more.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"I can tolerate a kiss, but just not on the lips." Juliet clarified before ripping another masculine burp.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

"It isn't wrong if I'm 19. I tend to get childish sometimes, hehe.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

Juliet giggled at this. "You're 19...? Alright, I guess we can try it." She agreed, munching on her last pizza slice.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''Cool.'' "How's the pizza?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"It's delicious!" Juliet responded, swallowing her food and proceeding to drink the rest of her beverage.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''That's good. How many root beers did you happen to drink?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

Juliet finished drinking and belched thunderously. "Just this 2-litre bottle." She answered.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

_Her belch happened to blow on his face, but he didn't care._  
"Oh, I thought you were drinking all of my beer.'' He chuckled.

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"I could, but I want to show you how well-mannered I am." Juliet said... before  emitting a beastly belch that carried the scent of digesting pizza, root beer and stomach acid. "I mean, mostly well-mannered." She amended with an immature giggle.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''Damn, you're my type of woman.''

_He chuckled with her._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"I appreciate the compliment." Juliet answered.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''No problem.''  
 _He would lower down to where her belly is and continue to rub it._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

Juliet enjoyed the message, Cybrin's fingers kneading her doughy belly and motioning the gas within to ascend up her esophagus and out her mouth. The blonde's burps lasted several seconds as her face contorted into different humorous expressions with every bout of gas and her belly gradually decreased in size due to the vacating air. "You should get a job as a masseuse." She said.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''Nah, I'm fine.''  _He chuckled._    
 _He would rub her belly even more._

''Hey, not to be a perv, but what is your cup size?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"B Cup." Juliet answered.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

"Oh."  
"Well I was just asking. How do you feel right now?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"I feel nice and full." Juliet declared while slapping her distended stomach, eliciting yet another hearty belch.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''That's good.''  
"Y'know, I'm glad I met a girl like you."

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"You know, all that eating took a lot out of me," Juliet said. "I think it's time that I got some sleep."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

_Yawns_  "Me too, wanna head up to the bedroom?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"Sure." Juliet replied as they went to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

_Takes off his shirt and hops on the bed._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

Juliet removed her coat and joined him. "I've had a lot of fun today. Hopefully, I can have even more." Then, she fell asleep, burps rushing out of her mouth without her ability to control them.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

''Wait, can I do one thing before you sleep?"  _turns to her_

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"Huh?" Juliet said groggily. "What?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

_Gives her a kiss on the lips for about 5 seconds._  
''Just wanted a goodnight kiss from my girlfriend that's all.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/09/2018

"Thanks." Juliet said before falling asleep once again.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/09/2018

_Falls asleep along with her._

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

_It was 6:00 in the morning and Cybrin was busy making breakfast for his beautiful girlfriend, Juliet._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

Juliet got out of the bathroom, having needed to empty herself of her meal from yesterday. She entered the kitchen and stood in awe at the spread before her. Upon seeing her new boyfriend, she immediately hugged him. "Thanks for this. I didn't know that you could cook." Juilet punctuated her statement with a kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''Wow you're the clingy type aren't you? And no problem baby.~''  
''I'm making pancakes, bacon, eggs, and waffles, want any?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

Juliet's roaring stomach answered for her. She got a plate and piled fluffy pancakes, sizzling bacon, scrambled eggs, and soft waffles on to it. She slathered butter over the waffles and pancakes and drenched them in maple syrup. Then, she poured ketchup over her eggs and grabbed some orange juice, coffee, and milk. The blonde stabbed her fork into her eggs and took a bite. "Mmm." She moaned before swallowing. "This tastes great!"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''T-Thanks babe that means a lot to me.''   _Kisses her cheek._

'"So how was your sleep?"

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

"I slept fine. Binge eating makes me pretty sluggish."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''Oh. Well I did hear a few noises in my sleep which was odd.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

"That was probably me." Juliet admitted with a blush. "I've been told that I burp in my sleep."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''Loud or small?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

"One or the other. Sometimes both." Juliet responded after gulping some OJ. "Did you notice anything else? Like a drop in temperature?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''No, why?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

"It can get pretty cold at night this time of year." Juliet answered sooner than before, quickly stuffing a strip of bacon in her gullet.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

"Oh. Don't worry I can keep you warm.''

''Also want me to cook anything else?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

"Thanks," Juliet said while bringing a cup of milk to her lips. "I'm fine with this, though."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

"You're drinking a lot hehe. Are you planning a big one?"

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

Juliet sipped her drink before putting it down. "I wasn't, but since you brought it up..." Sporting a cheeky grin, she sucked in enough air to expand her belly a bit. Then, she thumped her chest using her left fist, forcing out a short, but loud burst of gas that sounded like a gunshot being fired. "Excuse me," She brought her right index and middle fingers to her lips. "This is rather unladylike, especially at the breakfast table."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''Nah it's fine. It smells like all the breakfast I made..."  
''I like a woman that's classy.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

"Breakfast with a hint of stomach acid," Juliet snarked before drinking some coffee. "And if you think that was classy, just leave me to gorge on a mound of biscuits and cream and I'd be the picture of sophisticated grace."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''Hehe, if you say so.''  
 _He also prepared biscuits and cream when she was in the bathroom._

''I actually finished biscuits and cream when you were in the bathroom, they're in the living room.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

"Really?" Juliet beamed, her grinning expression making her look a few years younger than she actually was. "When I'm finished with this, I'll go for that."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''Ok. Maybe later we grab something to eat.''

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''You know who you remind me of?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

"No, who?"

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''Supergirl, but when she's hiding her identity.''  
"To be honest you look a lot like her.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

Juliet chuckled. "That's rather flattering. I wonder if she could belch as well as I do."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''Probably not hehe.''  
"Your's is the best I've heard.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

"You know just what to say to girl the please her." Juliet stated, syrup and butter dripping from her lips after having devoured some more waffles.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''Wow, I'm surprised you aren't finished hehe.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

"What can I say, the food that you make is delicious," Juliet complimented before emitting another belch. "And rich."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''Yep. I made more bacon and eggs incase you get more hungry.''  _He smiled._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

Juliet's belly rumbled again, this time making her giggle. "Apparently, my tummy is quite the conversationalist. More bacon and eggs would be nice."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

_Cybrin went over to kitchen to get the bacon and eggs for his darling girlfriend and then a few minutes later he arrived with a plate of bacon and eggs which had filled the entire plate and layed it down on the table._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/13/2018

Juliet grabbed some more eggs and bacon to replace the ones currently melting in her digestive tract. She bathed the new eggs, these ones sunny-side-up, in ketchup as with the old and shoveled them down her throat, barely taking the time to savor them before sending her food into the fleshy cauldron of digestion that was her stomach.  Once finished with the eggs, she chugged the rest of her orange juice and proceeded to attack the pancakes next. Those golden brown discs of batter had already shrunk by a quarter and were now being gobbled up by the voracious englishwoman. Each slice removed an eighth of the stack - ten pancakes altogether - and relocated those pieces to her expanding abdomen. In a matter of minutes, the tower of flapjacks had been reduced to a puddle of syrup and dissolved butter.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/13/2018

''Wow, what a woman..''  _Cybrin blushed with heart eyes._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/14/2018

During her assault on the pillar of waffles, Juliet glanced at Cybrin's love-struck expression and rolled her eyes playfully.  _He's such a dork_ ,  she thought as she polished off the last Belgian waffle. Pausing to let out another wet burp that wafted over toward Cybrin, Juliet then drank the remainder of her milk, the ivory liquid squishing around in her ballooning cheeks before downing it in a single gulp. Breathlessly, Juliet turned to the crispy bacon and tore through it, ripping apart the juicy fat and charred ebony protein, until nothing remained on her plate. To top off her first course, Juliet pounded her coffee, making sure to raise her pinky finger so as to display proper manners.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/14/2018

''Marry me...''  _he mumbled to himself hoping she hasn't heard him_

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/14/2018

"Normally, I'd like to wait more than three days after meeting someone before deciding if I want to marry them." Juliet commented, then let out yet another eructation that sounded akin to a lion's roar.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/14/2018

"W-WAIT YOU HEARD ME?!"  _He blushed redder than ever_

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/14/2018

"I definitely can now." Juliet replied, facetiously checking her ear for hearing loss.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/14/2018

''Am I dating Supergirl, if so fly for me hehe.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/14/2018

"Sorry, but I'm weighed down by the food in my belly." Juliet responded, playfully patting her pooching paunch.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/14/2018

''Uhm, super strength?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/14/2018

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but," Juliet began while rolling back her sleeves to reveal her arms, layered in muscles tempered by rigorous physical training. "I do believe in physical fitness."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/14/2018

''Oh. Wow, youre a hell of a lot stronger than me.''  _He chuckled nervously._  ''I would hate to make you mad..''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/14/2018

"I don't see you ever doing that." Juliet said, rising from her seat and going to kiss Cybrin on the cheek. Then, she went to the living room to dine on those biscuits and cream. After all, she considers the phrase 'second stomach for dessert' as words to live by.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/14/2018

"Wanna have fun later in bed?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/15/2018

"Sure," Juliet said, spotting the biscuits and cream on the coffee table, prompting her extended abdomen to emit another ravenous roar. "Let's do it after my breakfast."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/15/2018

_Blushes as he has a erection._  
"O-Ok.~''

''S-So, ever think of having kids in the near future?''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/15/2018

"No," Juliet chuckled before sitting on the couch, bringing one of the fluffy biscuits to her lips. "My profession wouldn't allow for it."

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/15/2018

''Oh. I'll start wearing condoms then.''   _He said a bit sadly, going to the living room sitting next to her._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/15/2018

"That's considerate of you." Juliet remarked, gulping down the flaky food and taking a chug of the two-litre bottle of cream.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/15/2018

''Am I really dating supergirl...?"  _He mumbled to himself._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/15/2018

"My hearing's pretty good, so I'd say maybe." Juliet said, cramming another biscuit into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/15/2018

''Y-You still gotta fly for me!''  _He blushed._  
"Anyways, I'm getting a little bit...horny.''

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/15/2018

Juliet washed down the soft biscuit with some more cream, making sure to push out a blaring belch in Cybrin's direction. "See that as a mere taste of what we can do later to whet your appetite." She spoke in a sultry tone. "Speaking of whetting appetites..." The Blonde Brit continued to shovel biscuits past her gullet, pausing only to inhale the bottled ivory liquid or ease  the pressure in her stomach with a thunderous gaseous burst.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/15/2018

_His erection got 2 inches big._  
''I have to go to our bedroom for a minute.''  _He ran as quickly as he can and got one of his condoms putten on with all of his clothes off and got into bed._

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/15/2018

Juliet chortled as Cybrin scampered off. He's wrapped around my finger. As she carried on her massacre of the rapidly depleting pile of biscuits, her distended dome of her stomach pushed away her shirt and pants to expose itself for all the world to see. Juliet could even see that her belly button had popped out, earning a cute giggle out of her. Once the platter of 13 biscuits had been reduced to zero, Juliet drank the rest of the cream and slammed the now empty bottle onto the table. " ** _BBBBBbbbbbHHHhhOOOoouuuUUUURRRrrrrppppppPP!_** " A window-rattling eructation burrowed threw Juliet's lips, filled the living room with the putrid aroma of her digested breakfast.  _Cybrin's in for a wild ride when he sees the monsters brewing in my belly._  Juliet thought as she got up to go to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/15/2018

_His erection got even more bigger, 5.9 inches._  
"Hurry Juliet, I'm not sure if I can wait any longer~"

 

* * *

 

## rockysavannah08/15/2018

Fortunately, Juliet had arrived in time and was able to sate Cybrin's libido. She utilized the gassy exhaust fuming forth from her mouth to give Cybrin some burp-kisses, and once they were more intimate, rocked his cock with a burpjob. Needless to say, she had followed her declaration of putting him in a wild ride to the letter. It was now 12:00 PM and the couple rested in bed, only the blanket covering their bodies. "That was a  ** _GGGgghhoOOOUUuuRRP!_**  rush, wasn't it?" She said, patting her chest to see if any gas was still trapped inside.

 

* * *

 

## Alone. (Cybrin)08/15/2018

''D-Damn right...''  _Cum squirted out of his cock_

''Youre Supergirl alright...''  _He was so exausted and panting from the crazy sex_


End file.
